narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Eyes That Bind
The Meeting The blue-haired bullet perched atop a rock in a clear area surrounded by a large canvas of trees in a sunny day. The heat in the Land of Fire was always high, suited for its name, however, the scenery of large trees and plain grass was enticing, and proved to be the epicentre of a meeting between two shinobi, each with different backgrounds and persona's, but similar ambitions. However, Gekihen was still suspicious of the man and his sudden meeting, courtesy of the leader of their organization. His eyes were white with bulging temples to detect the man's approach. "Grr... These people... They underestimate me to such a level that the leader himself does not meet me, but sends some douchébag..." the young man spoke within, awaiting the arrival of his new acquaintance. Walking onwards through the forests towards the confirmed meeting spot, the Fire Sage could sense a chakra nearby. His skull lit brilliantly with the flames of hell itself, as too was his hands. His black lower cape fluttering in the breeze. Keiku was instinctively ready for the battle about to take place, but not without questions. He remained vigilent and calm, despite him learning everything he could about the man before he accepted the mission. Not knowing the full capabilities of his opponent, he was very confident in his skills, which would certainly be put to the test up ahead. Gekihen quickly detected the man's presence, and stood still as he drew nearer, closing his eyes whilst his senses kept tabs on the man. The doormant within the man's belly began to screech, reminding him of it's presence. "Gekihen... I have a bad feeling about this.." the gracious Nanabi spoke, feeling tense upon grasping the man's chakra signature. "Be quiet, I'm already feeling it... And since when do you care about my well-being." the man responded back with whispers, his temples bulging in unison with his heartbeat. "Have you forgotten that I'm sharing the body with you? If you die, I die... And we wouldn't want that, now would we? Anyway, if you're being stubborn, I'll just leave it to you... And I'll get on preparing 'That'..." The Nanabi spoke, feeling tenser with every passing second as the man had arrived. Eying the man, Keiku's body was suddenly overtaken by eyes, which then divided into lens immensely increasing his field of vision as well as his degrees of vision; being much greater than 360 degrees. "So, you must be Gekihen..." Keiku stated as he could clearly sense the chakra of a tailed beast from within the man. "I'm here to ask a few questions, which will determine what happens afterwards..." Keiku bluntly stated. "What do you know of the Akuma Force and why is it the enemy of Zenith?" he asked as he stood there, ready. The blue-haired shinobi's white eyes shifted to glare at the man before him, not bothering to answer the questions. "Is that how the great Akuma Force does? No proper greetings?" the man asked rhetorically, standing up and stretching his hand for a handshake. His beast however, was still wary of the foe before him and stood ready incase he did anything... Funny... "Well, I prefer to talk to people I've become acquainted with first." the man spoke, a smile slightly glimmering in his lips to prevent signs of intimidation. Taking what the man said into consideration, Keiku's chakra signature disappeared as his hand made contact with the opponents before It could be felt again. "I apologize for my rudeness. I'm not very fond of greetings..." Keiku stated as he took several steps back. "My name is Keiku Asannoo..." Keiku stated, as he knew the man would seek information about him, maybe in an attempt to reminisce on potential information his opponent has on him, though that would be highly unlikely, due to his quiet but highly classified nature, though his participation in the last Shinobi World War could declassify him along with a few of his basic techniques, nothing sophisticated. The man glared at what happened in what seemed to be an emotionless stare, however, his mind was already puzzled. "Could it be that? I don't see... This will be a drag..." the man spoke from within his mind, remaining calm and apathetic in the real world. "You've already given me a lot of information about yourself, my friend... Thank you." the man smirked, calling his adversary a 'friend' despite Gekihen's own earlier remarks. "Let me tell this to you without beating around the bush.." suddenly, his "happy" face turned into a dangerous, serious glare at his adversary. "I don't know much about your little clubhouse, but I do know one thing... If they dare attempt to get in the way of Zenith, they'll all regret it." as the man spoke in a grim voice, changes began to appear: the skin around his eyes turned brown, as well as his white eyes, akin to a bear. Upon sensing the change in the chakra of his opponent, Keiku knew he would become hostile. "I guess this conversation is over, so lets get this over with..." replied Keiku to the man, as all of the eyes on his body turned into literally thousands of Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, as they appeared through the lens. "I don't care much for either group if you want my opinion... but I'll be regretting nothing..." said Keiku as from his hands appeared unique blades that appeared to be cycling within one another as they extended out to about 10 feet. Having been in Sage Mode since he first mastered it, he had no need to activate it as he spouted twin snake tails. "Your move..." Keiku stated as he looked at the man. The Battle Begins Gekihen's fist clenched for a moment, filled with floods of chakra. In sudden motion, paralysis would be imbued on the man before Gekihen whilst simultaneously, murderous intent radiated from his eyes, which would be unfortunate for the man's multiple eyes to see. A nanosecond later, Gekihen would then appear infront of Keiku with senjutsu-enhanced peak speed. This punch was charged with a full burst of chakra in an attempt to send the man flying, and due to the instantaneous speeds of Gekihen matched with the paralysis and gruesome intent of murder, it was next-to-impossible to evade, even with the use of chakra. Additionally, he took extra precaution to fixate his eyes on the area behind the fiery Uchiha, and ensure a failsafe incase he possessed the ability to use Kamui, despite use of chakra being unlikely. Gekihen had learnt to not let his guard down after the handshake incident. Stunned for what measured a split second, Keiku was quite surprised at the mans bold attempt at paralyzing him. Keiku's sheer prowess in his dojutsu allowed him to pick up the most minute and accurate of details. Being able to see from multiple viewpoints and literally thousands of angles would aid him greatly in this battle, so much that his opponent wouldn't possibly be prepared for. Having had his eyes on the man before he initiated his move, Keiku anticipated a quick attack, though he already had several options in mind for a counter. Upon the man paralyzing his body for its relatively short duration, Keiku had instantly appeared near where the man previously was as he swung his now elongated transdimensional blades at the man, ready to bifurcate him with blades that could slice through anything, with the other Keiku flying towards the ground with tremendous force. "Killing Intent is child's play and only the weak would fall for it..." Keiku thought as his blades neared the mans body as his own shifted spatial dimensions yet again, giving his body extraordinary evasive capabilities and making his body appear as an extremely thin lines, making it to where his opponent can 't see his eyes or body, but just a few connected paper-thin lines. Gekihen, with his eyes, had access to 360 degree vision, and was able to percieve the incoming slash from the man. However, as his own eyes were fixated behind the original Keiku, whom was punched far off, he was able to initiate his special technique. Instantaneously, he too disappeared, appearing away from the strange being behind him, thus barely evading his deadly bifurbicating slash. His eyes kept track of both Keiku's simultaneously as he chanelled the chakra of the beast within. He began to elevate, forming a Ram handseal as he looked at the "real" Keiku, whom had been sent flying. His words had angered Gekihen, as they echoed in his mind. "A person who does not care about a comrad is not worth being alive... Although I don't care about the Akuma Force, I have my morals! A person like you does not deserve to live!!" he spoke as he spewed luminous chakra-infused powder in huge streams, which casts a shiny blinding illusion. The chakra within the powder creates a strong skunk-like odor along with loud vibrations, thus adding two layers of the genjutsu. Touching or contacting the powder also adds another layer, and once Keiku tastes the huge amount of misty powder, it adds the strongest layer of the illusion. Gekihen remained his hand in the handseal, his eyes fixated on the two Keiku's for response of his words and attack. Upon seeing the powder, Keiku appeared frozen in the genjutsu while his identical body instantaneously disappeared, his opponent was actually paralyzed completely, due to Keiku's unique transcription seal. Though Gekihen wouldn't know what just transpired due to its effects, Keiku had 3 seconds seconds to end this fight, more than enough time, as his opponent was paralyzed as Keiku initiated Kamui from all of his eyes and lens, having paralyzed the man by forcibly taking control of his adversaries neurons, which govern bodily signals and thoughts. With his experience and mastery over Kamui, Keiku used Kamui to take the mans arms and legs from the shoulders and hips with extreme precision, and with the man unable to even comprehend reality, it'd literally be impossible for him to evade it, as thoughts are governed by neurons sending signals through the body. "There's no escape..." However, what Keiku failed to remember was the beast doormant within, which had the ability to take over Gekihen's body. This logic expanded to beyond just rudimentary bodily control, as Chomei and Gekihen were extremely in synch, akin to a rare gift. In this manner, it would seem as if they share his body. Immediately detecting Gekihen's paralysis and immobility, the beast acted on it's own accord, using Gekihen's own power to disappear instantaneously as the fiery Uchiha initiated Kamui, thus saving the blue-haired man from a humiliating death. Appearing atop a rock perched on earlier as he regained consciousness, he gritted his teeth and formed his handseal once more. "Thank you, Nanabi..." the man spoke from within his mind, glaring into the shinobi infront of him. "You've got some nerve, Cake Uchiha. I hope you've prepared your life insurance." the man spoke in his monotone, firmly in his ram handseal. Endgame Little did his opponent know, Keiku had forced him to unleash his tailed beast. "Only a Space-Time Ninjutsu is capable of instantaneous travel... I'll put an end to that..." thought Keiku as he held both of his hands to his sides and suddenly the surrounding area changed immensely. It looked as if the now confined area was travelling through multiple dimensions at once in a horrific but heavenly display of scenery. Keiku's body they encased itself within extreme flames and heat as he looked at his opponent, ready for anything he'd throw at him. "Life insurance... Hmmp... Not even death insurance save you..." Keiku stated as he assumed a unique pose; His left hand open as if gripping a baseball and his right hand extended out like Neo from 'The Matix'. "Stop fooling around, Gekihen!!" a loud, screechy voice boomed from within his mind. "Alright alright...! You did not need to yell!" Gekihen spoke, focusing on his handseal and ignoring the Uchiha before him. Gekihen, with his eyes, had always attained peak chakra control, and could distribute chakra internally and externally within moments, latter of which had been initiated during the intense chakra-filled punch, entering Keiku's own pathway in a concealed way, making it seem as if it were his own chakra whilst it secretly established a link required for Gekihen's own "thrump card". This was done in such an instantaneous manner that detecting it, even with special eyes far greater than Gekihen's, would be impossible. Without even caring to divulge this information, Gekihen pulled the trigger and attempted to activate a seal embedded to his foe via Gekihen's altered chakra, which would erase all the man's memories and knowledge, with Gekihen absorbing it for himself. "The minute we made contact, Uchiha... I had already won." the man spoke from within. Despite Keiku not knowing what his opponent intended with the Ram seal, his opponent apparently didn't know the true mechanics behind his Quantum Movement technique, but that's just one of the few reasons why his attack would fail. Due to the user being able to be in two places at once, the previous action or contact made with the user in one location wouldn't affect the user in another location. The second reason why his opponents attack would fail is because Keiku's body doesn't possess chakra, as he uses chakra from outside sources. His body and lifeforce are powered by cosmic energy, so rather than actual make chakra, me manifests it into himself for use, meaning his opponent can never harm his chakra network or disrupt his chakra. "Let's see how he fairs against this technique..." Keiku thought. Despite this, the opponent didn't know this information either, allowing the two fighters to continue their fight unhindered as if neither attacked the other, though Keiku had new plans in mind. Shifting his body to the Fourth Dimension, Keiku wanted to end this fight once and for all as he pulled Gekihen with immense gravitational force towards himself as he his eyes were locked on his opponents body. Because he has his lens covering his eyes, he could see from thousands of points at once as he put his hands together, stabbing his blades into one another, which would impale the high value target from the inside out with thousands of blades. Keiku didn't seek to kill them man, but his target wouldn't want to move either, as the slightest movement could spell doom for him, though he wouldn't be able to move anyway from all the severed tendons and bones in his body. The Binding Departure... Dashing to the man, Keiku withdrew his many blades from him at once and grabbed the heavily injured man by the neck, lifting him off the ground as cosmic energy condensed arund the mans body. "These are the eyes that bind..." Keiku bluntly stated as he put the man in a trance. Entering his subconscious, he confronted the beast. "Chomei, you be leaving this place shortly..." Keiku said as unique chains formed around the beast, before the finally binding the beast and his chakra completely. Appearing outside of Gekihen's consciousness, Keiku ended the genjutsu. Suddenly Chomei appeared outside of Gekihen. "Never underestimate your opponent... or it could cost your your life..." Keiku said as a blade emerged from the hand he was holding his foes neck with, before the he blade emerged from the back of his neck as his body went limp. Focusing on the now captured tailed beast and his opponents body, he warped the two into the safe haven within his personal dimension. Floating high into the sky, flew away at high speed. Later... Within his dimension, Keiku placed his hand on the binded beast, before absorbing some of his chakra, while he gave it some of his own. "Feel my wrath..." Keiku said as he stopped the process. Forming several hand signs, Keiku summoned Doujinn Uchiha. "Doujinn, you can deal with the beast while take care of Gekihen body..." Keiku stated as he walked grabbed the dead mans body and placed it on the table, with intentions of taking his eyes. However, just as Keiku went on to grasp Gekihen's eyes, he was already gone, as the Zenith shinobi had partook measures to save his remains once his signature could not be detected. What Keiku ripped of his eyes would be a mere mirage, unexplained within the confines of space and time. However, he would soon discover that for himself, as the Zenith organization had begun his revival and "purification". Seeing the mans body fade away, Keiku went to the battle field and collected blood samples of Gekihen. "With the body gone, this will suffice to acquire what I need... Hmm, seeing as my safe haven has been tainted, I'll have to destroy it after Doujinn leaves.." Keiku thought to himself before disappeared. Doujinn appeared, only to come face to face with a Tailed Beast. "I see you've completed your mission." Doujinn whispered to Keiku. After Keiku warped away, Doujinn soon found himself alone with the beast. "Don't worry Chomei... I shall give you new life within me." The man whispered. The beast roared, and Doujinn stood there, smirking. Forming the needed seals, Doujinn created several dragon structures that binded the winged beast with ease. "Now for the next step.." Activating his genjutsu, he took control of the wild beast. "These are eyes that bind.." He whispered. With the beast down and unable to move, Doujinn summoned a demonic statue, which towered high above its summoner. The statue began to seal the beast, until the body was no more. "Now here's my favorite part.." Doujinn smirked. Walking towards the statue, he began to seal Chomei's chakra within him, as he had done with pervious beasts. "Now I'm one step closer to the goal.." Opening up his Kamui portal, he went back, in order to train his new abilites. Suddenly Keiku appeared within his dimension. Using Juryokuido Rasenshuriken, he destroyed the remains of the site, creating a massive black hole that devoured the site and would sustain itself in its place as he went elsewhere to create a new base and experiment.